Just A Little Kit
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Kit, an ordinary girl with an extraordinary power, finds herself orphaned. Alone in Central City she wonders what will happen to her. But something happens that she never could have expected. Even in her wildest dreams. But could there be consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Central City.

Home of the Flash.

A nice city by anyone's standards. Full of happy people.

Yet in a dark alley a little girl is weeping and futilely trying to fall asleep.

When her glowing green eyes finally close she remembers what happened mere moments ago.

Flashback

_A kindly blue-eyed man takes his daughter by the hand. This man is her father. Her Mother disappeared when she was just a few days old. "Kit we have to run!" he shouts. Kit says "Daddy I don't understand. What's happening?" He says "That doesn't matter. We have to leave this place." Kit and her father are later running across a grass-covered field in a long forgotten park. Suddenly a gunshot rings out. Kit's father falls down screaming in agony. The last words that she hears from him are "Take care of yourself my little fox Kit. Now go!" Kit protests and says "But Daddy I don't want to leave you. You're the only family I have!" But she is pushed away by her Father. Knowing that there is no hope for him now she has no choice but to run. To leave her Father behind for good. She runs away with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Eventually she arrives at an alley. Hoping to find shelter there she sits down and lets herself cry._

End Flashback

Waking up as if from a bad dream Kit makes a vow to herself. In a shaky yet grief-stricken voice she says "I don't know if you can hear me but Dad this is your little fox Kit. I promise that I will never forget you." Deciding to get some sleep Kit curls up in one of the alley's doorways. Closing her emerald green eyes once more she pulls her waist-length red hair about her like a blanket and drifts off.

Kit wakes up the next morning and rubs sleep from her eyes. Not feeling very safe she shifts in the form of a fox and proceeds to roam around searching for food. She remembers her Dad telling her that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Though to be fair she is hungry. Fox-Kit's eyes spot a family with a picnic basket. Hope glints in her eyes as she follows them.

When the family arrives at a park they set out their food on a grassy field. A little girl in the family who can't be much older than six asks her Mom if she can give some food to Fox-Kit. The Mom smiles and says that it couldn't hurt. An older boy in the family asks his Mom what she thinks foxes like. The girl smiles and says "Do you think it would like ham?" The Mom smiles and replies "I bet it would love ham from you Lucy." Grinning the girl offers Fox-Kit a piece of ham.

After Fox-Kit finishes the ham, the boy who apparently is named Brad offers Fox-Kit some water in his cupped hands. After Fox-Kit finishes the water her acute hearing detects the sound of a siren. Startled she runs off as fast as she can hearing Lucy call out a Good-bye as she runs.

In a another alley Fox-Kit looks around nervously checking for people. After making sure that she's alone Fox-Kit shifts back into a girl. Kit's green shirt moves in and out as she pants from the long run. She finds herself grateful for the food that she did get but still feeling hungry. She thinks _An eight year old girl can get more food than a fox_.

The pointed end of her long red hair moves back and forth on Kit's back as her legs clad in blue jeans lead her out of the alley. She knows that there are many kind people in Central City. She hopes that one of them will give her some food.


	2. Chapter 2

Barefoot and hungry, Kit wanders around Central City. She mutters under her breath that she doesn't remember the city being so big. Eventually her nose leads her to a bakery. Kit sticks her hand in a pocket of her jeans and comes up with nothing but lint. A search of the other pocket reveals three pennies, some more lint, and a necklace with a small fox on it.

After putting on the necklace Kit stares at the pennies as if expecting more coins to magically show up in her palm. Carefully throwing the lint away, Kit is just about to leave the general area of the bakery but stops in her tracks at the sight of a nearby red blur. The red blur takes on the shape of the Flash, Central City's superhero. Despite her situation Kit can't help but grin when she sees him.

Flash notices her and with a kind smile on his face asks her if she's hungry. Repocketing the pennies Kit nods eagerly. Flash says "A kid after my own heart." and gently leads her into the bakery. When he asks her what she likes Kit smiles and tells him that she'll eat anything edible because she's not picky.

Shortly she and Flash are munching muffins. Later, Kit sips from a mug of hot chocolate as Flash inhales muffin after muffin. An amazed Kit thinks _He eats __**so**__ fast. I'd get a stomachache eating at __**that**__ speed._ After inhaling a small mountain of muffins Flash introduces himself then asks the small redhead in front of him what her name is. A small smile shows on her face as Kit introduces herself to the Flash.

Then she offers her three pennies as thanks for the food. Flash protests but taking them out of her pocket she insists that he take them. He shrugs his shoulders and asks where he's going to put them. A grinning Kit says "You mean to tell me that you don't have any pockets in that fancy red suit of yours?" Flash blushes as red as Kit's hair and says "No I don't. I never thought I'd need any. But I'll find a good place for them O.K Kit?" "I know you're a good guy Flash. I trust you."

Later Flash runs off and Kit is told by the bakery's manager that she doesn't have to pay. He explains that since Flash gave her the food it's on his tab. But Flash doesn't have to pay so she's debt-free. Grinning Kit thanks the manager and leaves the bakery.

As she walks around Central City she thinks _I can't stay in alleys. I could get hurt. Or worse. There __**has**__ to be a better place for me to stay. I can't go home but where __**can**__ I go?_ Worry shows on Kit's face as she looks for a place she can, if only temporarily, call home. She knows that there's a children's home somewhere in the city. But she's feeling tired so the weary girl somewhat reluctantly settles for another alley. Pocketing her necklace Kit remembers how she got it.

Flashback

_It is Kit's eighth birthday. She is handed a small red (her favorite color) box from her Dad. Smiling she opens it to find a fox on a thin black rope. Her Dad smiles too as he gently helps Kit put it on. He says "It's a little fox for my little Kit." Her grin broadens when she says that she loves it and that she'll wear it everyday. He says "That's good. Having it with you will help you shift into your fox form faster. I don't know if it will help you with your training though you're already doing a good job with that." Somewhat exasperated Kit tells her Dad that she's been shifting for two years now so she can do it pretty fast. He explains to her that's because she's his little fox Kit. It's obviously his favorite pet name for her. Kit says "And you're my big fox Dad." Then she hugs him. Before she goes to bed that night Kit plays Tag (her favorite game) with her Father. Both of them are in fox form and tearing around the house. Soon, a tired Fox-Kit shifts back into a girl and quickly falls asleep._

End Flashback

Smiling at the happy memory, Kit curls up into a ball next to a garbage can. Like she did last night she pulls her hair about her like a blanket and drifts off. While Kit sleeps a patrolling Flash notices her in the alley. He decides to take her to the children's home. He knows that she'll be safer there.

As Flash gently lifts her into his arms he realizes that she's pretty small. He thinks _Judging by her size __**alone**__ she's got to be no older than 6. She's pretty light too. All in all she's just a little Kit._ Smiling at his play on words, he runs to the children's home. Because of the burden he's carrying he's careful not to run to fast.

When he arrives at the children's home he explains to the situation to Liz, who's one of the staff members. She smiles and says "So her name is Kit? Sure Flash. We'd love to take her in." After Flash runs off, Liz is left holding Kit in her arms. Walking inside she says "You are one lucky kid, Kit. Little but very lucky."

Later, Kit wakes up to find herself in a bed. Feeling somewhat panicked she says "This is not my room. Or where I fell asleep earlier. What's going on? Where am I?" Liz tries to calm her down. She says "Well, to answer your first question, nothing much is going on. To answer your second question, you're in the Central City Children's Home. Flash brought you here. He told me your name is Kit and that he found you in an alley all alone." Kit looks somewhat questioningly at Liz and asks if Flash put her in the bed too. Smiling Liz says that she did and introduces herself.

Kit says a Hello to Liz and checks to see if she still has her necklace. When she notices that she does Kit is filled with relief. Liz looks at the newest arrival to the children's home and says "Now can I ask you a couple questions? I'd like to know more about you." When Kit nods Liz asks her if she's hungry and how old she is. Kit admits that she's a little bit hungry and that she's 8.

Liz says "So you're just a little bit hungry? No big deal. I'll take you to the kitchen." Kit's bare feet are close to Liz's as on her way to the kitchen she looks around.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kit finally arrives in the kitchen Liz says "Hey Alice, we've got a new arrival with a small case of the munchies. What do we have for her to eat?" Alice says "I was already looking for something because it's almost time for dinner. How do you think she'd feel about mac and cheese?" Kit, whose appetite has significantly increased, says that it sounds really good. A somewhat impressed Alice asks just how old the new kid is. Feeling kind of snarky Liz says "Why don't you come over here and ask her?" With a hint of mischief in her eyes Kit says "I'm 8 and my name is not "the new kid". It's Kit."

Alice, having made her way over, looks at the newest arrival to the Children's Home. After studying Kit with her artist's eye she says "You're kind of small for an 8 year old. You have pretty hair though." A smiling Liz says "You've got amazing green eyes too. I bet your parents miss you something awful."

This last sentence makes Kit cry. Through her tears she says "No, you've got it all wrong. I'm the one who misses them! I don't know where my Mother is and my Father's dead!" Still crying Kit runs out of the kitchen as fast as her small bare feet can carry her.

Later, she stands just outside the Children's Home, panting, with her young face streaked with tears. Kit finds herself torn between two choices. Staying at the Home where it's safe or running away even more. Before Kit can make her decision she hears someone behind her. She turns around to find Liz who says "I'm so sorry Kit. I had no idea that you were really alone. I thought that you had merely run away from home." After wiping her tears away Kit replies by telling her that it's all right because she didn't know.

Smiling Liz asks Kit if she still wants mac and cheese. Upon seeing her eager nod Liz's brown eyes twinkle as she says that's good because it's going to be ready really soon. Kit has a smile on her face as she follows Liz back into the Children's Home.

* * *

Minutes later Kit is inhaling a bowl of mac and cheese. Shocked Alice says "Liz, I thought you said that she had a small case of the munchies. She's on her second bowl!" Feeling slightly sheepish Liz replies with "She told me that she was a little bit hungry. Maybe she was more hungry than she thought." After finishing the bowl of mac and cheese Kit rubs her eyes and yawns. A smiling Alice leads the little girl out of the kitchen and into a bed.

After Kit falls asleep Alice turns off the light and tiptoes out of the room. Liz smiles and says "So she's asleep again? No surprise there. She's had a long day." Alice replies with "Yeah, she's asleep. Poor girl. She's only 8 years old and yet she's all alone." "Not entirely alone thank God. The Flash brought her here." A shocked Alice says "You saw the Flash and you didn't tell me? What kind of a sister are you?" "I'm the only one you've got Alice." "Yes, you are Liz and thank God for that." Liz laughs as she walks with her sister along one of the many halls in the Central City Children's Home.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms in the Home, Kit fitfully tosses and turns in a small bed. Suddenly she bolts awake and in a slightly strangled voice shouts No!

Shocked Liz runs to found out the source of the shout. She follows the sound of sobbing and finds Kit. Her green eyes are filled with tears that are forming small rivers down her face. When Liz turns on the light she sees that Kit is holding a necklace with a small fox on it. Instantly noticing the tears in the sad green eyes, she offers her a tissue. Kit takes it and wipes her eyes. Concerned Liz asks the small girl if she's all right. Red hair whips back and forth as Kit shakes her head. She admits that she had a bad dream.

Liz gently asks Kit if she wants to talk about it. Glowing green eyes stare into warm brown ones. A small and sad voice says that it's too painful to talk about. Kit rubs the fox on her necklace and says that Liz wouldn't understand anyway. Smiling Liz says that she can try to.

Anger builds inside Kit as she says "Try to understand? How can you try to understand the pain of a little girl? A little girl that only had her father to look after her. A little girl who thought her life would never change. A little girl who lost the only family she's ever known at 8 years old. A little girl that was crying just a minute ago because she misses her Father. You can't just simply try to understand when you never will! You don't have a clue on how to understand my PAIN!"

After pocketing her necklace, Kit's red hair streams behind her as she runs. When the Children's Home is behind her, she shifts into the form of a fox mid-run. Since she's so intent on running away, Fox-Kit doesn't see a black car moving toward her until it's too late. Since the driver of the car doesn't see Fox-Kit she's run into. As she loses consciousness Fox-Kit's glowing green eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

I have time to kill...I figured I'd upload another chapter...This one's short...but important.

* * *

On the way to a League meeting at the Hall of Justice, Flash notice's Fox-Kit's prone form. Concerned he decides to pick the small fox up and take it with him to the meeting. Unbeknownst to him his kind action could save Kit's life.

When he arrives at the Hall, Batman instantly notices Fox-Kit. Superman notices the wound and slightly concerned asks Flash where she found it. Flash tells the two heroes that he found it on a street in Central City. Wonder Woman smiles and says "Going to take it to the Medbay, Wally?" Flash tells Diana that it is hurt pretty badly. Gently carrying Fox-Kit he determinedly heads towards the Medbay with Wonder Woman following close behind.

When the two arrive at the Medbay, they are met by J'onn. He sees the small fox in Flash's arms and kindly offers to take care of its wound. Smiling Flash thanks J'onn explaining that he kind of hoped that some one would. As he gently lays Fox-Kit down on a stainless steel table he asks if it will be all right. J'onn remarks that it's too early to tell for sure but he thinks so. After he carefully bandages the wound, he leaves the Medbay with Wonder Woman and the Flash.

When they leave to go to the meeting, they miss a stunning transformation. In a haze of pain, Fox-Kit shifts into the form of a girl. Meanwhile, the meeting has started. J'onn reports that the fox that Flash brought in has 3 broken ribs and a fractured front limb on its left side. Superman asks if it's going to be okay. J'onn replies that it's a little early to be completely sure but thanks to Wally bringing it here the fox will most likely make a complete recovery. In an impatient voice Batman says that he didn't come here to talk about a fox. Under his breath Superman mutters "Of course you didn't."

Later, the meeting is coming to a close and some of the members are starting to leave including Flash. He slows down for a second wanting to check on the fox. But he completely comes to a stop when he hears J'onn say that he senses the prescence pf another human and it's coming from the Medbay!


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like uploading this...but it better get some reviews...or I'm not uploading another one. And yes this IS a threat of the most foul nature.

* * *

Flash runs to the Medbay closely followed by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter. When he arrives at the Medbay, he's pretty shocked to see Kit there. She's pretty happy to see Flash again but she seems a little scared of Batman. Superman asks her how she got here. Kit reluctantly tells him that Flash brought her here. Batman says "So you're a Meta."

The Martian Manhunter asks Kit if they can asks her a few questions. When she nods Superman asks her what her name is. Smiling she tells him that her name is Kit. Wonder Woman asks where her parents are. Kit admits that she doesn't know where her Mom is and her Dad's gone. The Martian Manhunter asks when her power first showed up. She answers that it did when she was 6. Batman asks her how old she is now. Kit answers in a sad small voice that she's 8. Very few people know that Batman knows the sadness in Kit's voice all too well. Flash says "You're kind of small for an 8 year old Kit." She tells him "I get that a lot. Do you still have the three pennies that I gave you?" Superman smiles and you can hear a hint of laughter in his voice when he says "You are from Central City, aren't you?" Grinning back Kit tells him "Is it that obvious?"

Later, with her wounds rebandaged, she sips at a glass of water as the founding members of the League discuss where she's going to stay. Batman says that she's not staying at his place. Flash replies with "Well what 8 year old would want to?" and promptly earns a Batglare. Superman admits that he'd take her in if he wasn't so busy. Green Lantern says he can't take her. Finally Flash ends up asking Kit where she wants to stay. Looking at the heroes before her, she grins and says that she wants to stay in Central City with Wally. The Flash puts on a nervous grin and says "I guess since you know who I am and Central City that would be best." Taking off his mask, he continues by telling Kit  
"We redheads got to look out for each other.*" Superman grins and tells Flash "Not to mention the fact that you're great with kids." After Flash replaces his mask, he asks Superman if he really thinks that. Green Lantern answers that Superman doesn't just think that he knows it and so does he.

Before Flash heads back to Central City with Kit, J'onn tells him that she shouldn't shift until her wounds heal. Flash says that he's got it covered and after taking Kit in his arms he runs home.

When Flash arrives at his house, he points at the mantlepiece and says "There's the answer to your question about the pennies." A smiling Kit replies "So you do have them." Flash gently puts her down and nods. Then he proceeds to get into civilian clothing.

A tired Kit falls asleep on a couch. Wally smiles as he grabs some blankets and gently tucks her in for the night. It's been a long day for the both of them. He thinks _I hope Kit is happy here. Maybe when her wounds heal she can be my sidekick. I bet she'd like that. We'd be Flash and Fox against the villians of Central City. No, that won't work. Fox is too close to her secret identity._ As he gets ready for bed he finds himself wondering what her last name is. He decides to dismiss the issue and soon falls asleep in the couch next to Kit's.

In the middle of the night, Wally hears a shout of No! Half awake he thinks _Did I leave the T.V. on? I really should turn off the...Kit? _Fully awake now he sees her sobbing, Gently, Wally asks her what's wrong. Kit looks at him and says that she had a bad dream. Wally smiles to reassure her and then asks if she wants to talk about it. Kit looks at him and feeling that she can trust him with her nightmare she starts to talk about it.

In a sad small voice she tells him "It starts in my old room. My Daddy comes in and says that we have to run. I tell him that I don't understand and ask him what's happening. He replies by saying that's not important and we have to leave. We're running across a grass-covered field and suddenly he's shot. The last words that I hear from him are "Take care of yourself my little fox Kit. Now go!" I tell my Daddy that I don't want to leave him but he pushes me away. Seeing that there's no hope for him, I start running. Before I wake up, I see myself running with tears in my eyes."

Deeply moved Wally whispers "Oh, Kit. I know the feeling." Her green eyes stare into his blue ones as she says "Do you really?" He looks at her and replies by saying "The story of Wallace Rudolph West isn't all happy. I originally came from a broken home. Your father was a lot nicer than mine. At 11 years old, my aunt and uncle were given the job of taking care of me. Iris West was a reporter and Barry Allen was the second Flash. I was his partner Kid Flash at first but then I had to take up the role of the Flash at 18. I'm still the youngest member of the League." A small smile comes to Kit's face as she says "You understand. In winter does your nose turn as red as my hair?**" Wally answers "Ye...Hey!" A giggling Kit tells him that he was just kidding. Wally smiles and finds himself laughing too. Then he asks Kit what her full name is. Grinning she says "Well, it's a lot shorter than Wallace Rudolph West. My full name is Kit Smith, but I think I like the last name West better." Wally grins back at her as he says "Well if were to adopt you you'd be a West. Would you like that?" Kit's grin broadens as she tells him that she'd love it.

* * *

*This was my favorite line to write.

**His middle name is Rudolph...a joke like that was inevitable.

REVIEW PLEASE?


	6. Chapter 6

For snyderk161 and patattack with thanks.

* * *

At about 8 o'clock he next morning, Kit hears Wally talking on the phone. After he hangs up, she asks him who he was talking to. Looking at her he tells her "The boss at the job that does not involve my fancy red suit. I now officially have the day off from that job." Grinning Kit says "So you have two jobs?" He replies with "Being the Flash doesn't pay the rent." With curiousity in her voice Kit asks why he took the day off from that job. She grins when Wally tells her that he did it so he can take care of her. Then she asks about the job that does involve the fancy red suit. Grinning he says "Two words. Back. Up. Besides, you need some clothes."

Later, she's standing in a fitting room wearing a Flash shirt, a jean skort, and flip-flops. She's also wearing her necklace. Wally says "I thought girls your age liked playing dress-up." Grinning Kit tells him that she likes playing hide-and-seek too but she's coming out. When she does come out she asks Wally how she looks. With a smile on his face he tells her that she looks great. Kit says that's good because she likes the outfit.

Soon they're about to leave the store. Kit is wearing her old outfit and the new flip-flops. Wally's carrying a gray bag of clothes. Grinning he says "Ho. Ho. Ho." Smiling Kit tells him that it's not Christmas yet and that he's too skinny to play Santa Claus. Wally laughs and having paid for the clothes he leaves the store with Kit.

Later, back at Wally's place, Kit is munching a grilled cheese sandwich as her new clothes spin in the dryer. Wally has a small stack of grilled cheese sandwiches in front of him. They're drinking lemonade when the dryer comes to a stop. Working as a team, they hang up the clothes. Kit hands Wally the hangers and Wally puts the clothes away. Then he takes Kit to the Court House to get to work on the adoption papers.

A month later, Kit has two big reasons to celebrate. Not only is she completely healed, she is now officially a West. A big smile appears on the faces of the two redheads as they walk out of the Court House. Kit, riding on Wally's shoulders, tells him that she's pretty sure that this is one of the best days of her life. Wally says that he couldn't agree more.

Later, Flash is carrying Fox-Kit to another League meeting at the Hall of Justice, eager to share the news about the little girl's adoption into the West family. When he arrives at the Hall, Superman says Hey to both of them. Fox-Kit shifts into the form of a girl and tells him that foxes don't eat hay.

When the meeting starts, Flash looks like he's going to burst if he doesn't tell his news soon. Grinning Superman says "All right Flash. What is it?" The two redheads smile. Kit asks "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Flash finally exclaims "Kit's a West!" as the little girl grins. Superman tells Flash that's great. Everybody has something to say about the good news. Well, almost everybody. Batman remains silent. Grinning Kit says "Say something Bats." Batman looks at Kit and tells her not to call him that again. Flash says "He said something. Are you happy?" Smiling Kit says in her best "Batman voice" that she's thrilled. Even though this promptly earns her a Batglare, Kit continues to grin. After the League meeting ends, Flash takes the newest member of the West family in his arms and runs home.

Later he says "I've always wondered Kit. What's your favorite shirt?" Grinning she asks if she sounds like a tourist if she says her Flash shirt. Smiling back at her Wally tells her that she sounds like a fan of the Flash. Kit's grin broadens as she says "I like the guy inside the red suit better than the guy with the red suit. The guy with the red suit didn't adopt me. The guy inside it did. The guy inside the red suit has red hair like me. Not to mention the fact that he tells awesome bed time stories." Grinning Wally says that he likes her too. Feeling suspicious Kit asks if there's a but in there somewhere. Putting his hands up Wally says "All right you got me. But you still have to go to bed. It's getting late." Frowning Kit tells him that's not what he said last night at 7:30. She's told that yesterday wasn't a school night. Kit's eyes get as big as saucers and a nervous look shows up on her face as she says "School?" Wally tells her "Yep, school. You're enrolled and everything. You'll be starting third grade tomorrow, Kit West." With an extremely serious look on her face Kit tells Wally that she's doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Thought I'd make it two-fer Thursday.

* * *

When Kit arrives at school, she instantly notices that the mascot is a fox. She gets out of Wally's car and under her breath mutters "How appropriate." For a brief moment the picture reminds her of her Father. She rubs the fox on her necklace and thinks _Hey Dad look. Now I can be a fox without shifting._ Wally leads her into the school while holding Kit's little hand in his larger one. He gives it a gentle squeeze to reassure the small girl.

They arrive in the admissions office and a grey-haired woman says "Kit West, is it?" Nervously, she says "Yes, Mrs. Turner?" The woman smiles and tells Kit to come with her and that she'll be in Mrs. Cahill's class. Kit says "All right. Bye Wally!" as she follows Mrs. Turner out of the office.

Shortly, she arrives at a door that the older woman proceeds to open. A brunette smiles at the small girl and says "You must be Kit." Mrs. Turner smiles when she hears the little redhead reply with "Then that makes you Mrs. Cahill." Then the older woman walks out as Kit finds a desk. Since she's small for her age when she sits down her green eyes glow just above the rim of the desk. Kit gets up, grabs a dictionary, and lugs it back to her desk. Sitting on top of the dictionary, she grins and announces that she's ready to learn now.

When Wally arrives to pick Kit up, he asks "So how was...What happened?" Kit looks up at him and you can see a small bruise on her forehead. She says "Somebody called me a shrimp and tripped me. I told you I was doomed." Wally replies with "Not a very good start for third grade I take it?" With a small smile on her face Kit tells him that she liked gym because they played tag. In the car she admits that the game is a lot more fun when you're playing it as a fox. Wally grins and tells het that he'll take her word for it.

When the two redheads get home, Kit notices they have a visitor. Noticing that it's Clark Kent Wally asks him if he's here for an interview. The reporter looks at the two and says "Something like that."

When the enter the house Kit mutters that judging by the look on their visitor's face she can bet that she can safely say it's a good thing that she doesn't have homework. Wally whispers that he can hear that. Kit says that he heard that too. Clark's eyes widen at her statement. He finally looks at Kit and says "You know?" She grins and tells him "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Is it that obvious?" Smiling Wally asks if she knows any other secret identities. Kit replies with "Nope. Just you guys. I lived in Metropolis when I was 6 and moved back to Central City when I was 7. Like my Dad used to say you can't outfox a fox. What are you doing here anyway?" Clark looks at Kit and says "Well, before I answer that question we're going to need to catch a ride that goes up." Wally says that he gets the hint. After the two adults perform a costume change, Superman says "Three for pickup."

Shortly, Kit looks at a way different surrounding than she's used to. She asks where she is. Grinning, Flash says "Kit, welcome to the Justice League Watchtower." Superman smiles and asks Kit what's the first word that comes to her mind. After looking around for a while she says "Um...Wow?"

Kit looks at the heroes before her and asks just what she's doing here, how high up she is, and where everybody else is. Flash asks her if she's afraid of heights. She says "Nope, just curious." Superman tells her that she's 22,300 feet above the Earth. Frowning Kit asks "What about my other questions?" Leading her to a table Superman tells her that she'll find out in a minute.

When Kit arrives at the table, she sees a bunch of heroes including the other five founding members of the Justice League. Smiling Superman tells her "There's the answer to your third question. As for what you're doing here, well, Kit how would you like to become a junior member of the Justice League?" Kit's eyes widen as she says "Me? What do you guys want me for? I'm just Kit West, the 8 year old who can turn into a fox. I mean I know Flash's secret identity adopted me and I'm a Meta but do you guys really want me?" The Man of Steel's blue eyes meet Kit's green ones as he tells her "Well, Batman needed a little convincing. But, yes, we want you, Kit West, to be a junior member of the Justice League. What do you think?" Grinning Kit says that she thinks that she'd like to join the ranks of the Justice League junior division.

After Kit is sworn into the League, she is introduced to the heroes she doesn't know. When she meets Vixen, she asks her if she can turn into a fox like her. Vixen replies with "No, I can't. I can however, gain powers from animals." Smiling Kit says that's cool. Vixen grins back as she tells her that she's never had her powers described as cool before. After Kit is introduced to Black Canary Flash says "Before you ask, no, she can't turn into a canary." Kit tells Flash that canaries are yellow so of course she can't. When Kit is told that Black Canary is married to Green Arrow she asks if their kid would be called Green Canary or Black Arrow. Green Arrow rolls his eyes as Black Canary laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, back at the West house, Wally asks Kit if she wants to watch a movie before dinner. Grinning she asks him if he has The Fox and the Hound. Smiling he asks her if that's her favorite. When she nods, Wally tells her that he'll check. After the movie's over Kit admits that she used to watch it with her Father. A small smile shows on her face as she says "Do you think he'd be proud of me?" Wally tells her that he can't say for sure but he sure is.

Eventually, he tells her that it's time for her to go to bed. Rubbing her eyes Kit asks if she has to. Wally tells her that she does and reminds her that it's a school night. With a somewhat grumpy look on her face Kit says that she was trying to forget about that but she does know about it. After getting ready for bed she tells Wally Goodnight and falls asleep on the couch. A smile appears on Wally's face as he watches Kit sleep.

* * *

When Kit wakes up the next morning, she tells Wally that she doesn't feel good. He says "You just don't want to go, do you?" She nods, saying that she'd rather stay home with him. Grinning, he tells her that she'll get to do that on Saturday. Somewhat reluctantly Kit agrees to go to school.

When she leaves school for the day, Wally asks Kit if she has any homework. She tells him that she has to write a paper on family. Knowing that particular subject is still a little sore for her, Wally decides not ask any more questions about the assignment. Kit tells him that she briefly considered asking to write on a different subject. Curious Wally asks Kit what made her decide not to. Smiling, she tells him "Memories. The memory I have of you telling me that your story is no happier than mine and knowing that you understood my pain. The memory I have of riding on your shoulders out of the Court House and knowing that I'm part of a family again. Memories like those two and the knowlledge that I had after them convinced me to stick with the subject of family. I thought for a moment that I didn't have one but I do." When Wally asks her who her new family is Kit's green eyes meet Wally's blue ones as she grins and says that it's him. He asks her if she really thinks that. Her grin broadens as she says "I don't just think that. I know that."

The two redheads eventually get home and Kit immediately starts working on her paper. When she finishes, the smell of spaghetti sauce greets her nose. Grinning she puts the paper in her Flash backpack and then proceeds to head to the dining room. She gets there to hear Wally ask in a really-bad Italian acent if the little miss redhead would like some spaghetti. With a glint of mischief in her eye she asks if the big mister redhead would consider learning a better Italian accent. Laughing Wally says "How about I drop the accent altogether?" Grinning she asks if that means she gets a bowl of spaghetti how can she refuse.

Later, the two are slurping spaghetti, when Kit hears the door bell ring. Smiling she asks if she should go get it. Wally tells her that he will. He arrives at the door and notices it's the mailman. He says that he has a package for Kit West. After taking the package, Wally thanks the mailman. Curious as to what's in the package, Kit asks if she can open it. When she's told that she has to wait until she finishes her dinner, Kit frowns at Wally.

Soon, Kit gets to open her package. When she sees what's in it, she turns pale and stifles a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Extremely frightened by what's in the package, Kit shifts into a fox then hides under the table and curls into a ball shaking like a leaf. Noticing her reaction, Wally wonders what was in the package.

He looks inside it to find a note that says: West or Smith, I will find you little Kit. When I do, I'll kill you just like I killed your Father. A study of the package reveals no return address and Wally wonders who would send his little girl such a hateful letter. He tries to coax Fox-Kit out from under the table but he doesn't succeed. He also notices the glow in the green eyes that he knows so well has been replaced by a new look. A look that consists of only one thing. Fear.

After thinking about what to do for a while, Wally tries to coax Fox-Kit out from under the table this time with food. The small fox looks at him then at the food. When her small stomach growls, Fox-Kit slowly comes out from under the table.

Once she's fully out from under the table, she shifts back into the form of a girl. She seems a lot less scared, but there's still a small amount of fear in her green eyes. Looking in Wally's blue ones, Kit says "Promise you won't let him get me." Smiling, he looks into her eyes and tells her "I promise I will never let him get you Kit West." She grins back at him as the fear slowly but surely dissappears from her eyes.

Later, when she's told that it's bedtime, Kit replies with "Don't tell me. I have school tomorrow. I already know because I wasn't trying to forget this time. After getting ready for bed she grins and says "Goodnight Daddy." Wally can't help but smile when he hears that. It's the first time Kit has called him Daddy. When Kit falls asleep on the couch, he gently tucks her in and whispers a Goodnight to his daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Kit wakes up to see Wally looking at her intently. Glaring back at him she asks if he was expecting a fox or something. He grins and tells Kit that he was just checking on her because there's a bug going around. She replies with "Really? Kill it, Wally, kill it!" Smiling he tells her "Wrong kind of bug, Kit." She looks at him and says "Oh. That kind of bug."

Later, she arrives at school and on her way to class she hears something. A small boy, about Kit's age, brags that his Dad is better than hers. She thinks _If you knew what I knew about Wally, you wouldn't be bragging anymore about your Dad._

When she gets to her class, Kit learns that she will have to read her paper on family out loud. As her classmates read their papers, she notices that none of them are adopted. Since she's the last one on the attendance sheet, Kit is also the last to read her paper. When her name is called, she walks to the front of the class. After clearing her throat, she nervously starts reading her paper. "Hi. My name is Kit Smith West. Smith is not my middle name. It used to be my last name but then I was adopted by Wally West. My new Daddy is a redhead like me. He has blue eyes though. The adoption papers were made official the day before school started..."

After Kit finishes her paper, the bell for Gym rings. She finds herself fighting nervousness because she knows that she'll be playing her least favorite game. After handing her paper to Mrs. Cahill, she reluctantly heads to the Gym to face her fate of playing Dodgeball.

Kit arrives at the Gym and Coach Donner says "All right kids. Today we will be playing Dodgeball. You guys know the rules." As soon as he blows the whistle that signifies the beginning of the game, Kit's stomach sinks to the bottom of her shoes. Her frantic search around the gym for somewhere to hide proves futile. Kit thinks _I wish I could get out of playing this game. I never was very good at it. All the screaming and yelling hurts my ears._

Later, she gets hit in the stomach with one of the dodgeballs. This knocks the wind out of her. Before she can get a second wind, Kit hears someone say "Hit the shrimp again!" Three dodgeballs fly at her. She tries to dodge them but one hits her in the eye. Coach Donner appears and catches the other two. He tells Kit that she's got a nasty looking shiner and asks if she's O.K. She says that she thinks so but her right eye is really sore. Coach Donner tells her that's no surprise and writes her a pass to go see the Nurse.

When Kit arrives at the Nurse's Office, the Nurse looks at her and says "Don't tell me. Another Dodgeball incident?" A somewhat surprised Kit tells her that she did get this playing Dodgeball and asks how she knew. Smiling, the Nurse replies with "I've worked here for 20 years. I've become a pretty good guesser by now." She reaches into a small refrigerator and then hands Kit an icepack. She says "It won't make the black eye go away but it will make the swelling go down. What's your name little one?" Smiling, Kit introduces herself and the Nurse remarks that her name is fitting because her hair looks like a fox tail.

The final bell rings and Kit hands the icepack to the Nurse but is told that she can keep it. She thanks the Nurse and tells her Goodbye. Grabbing her stuff from Gym on the way out, Kit leaves the school building. When she gets out fear creeps slowly into her eyes. There's no sign of Wally anywhere!


	10. Chapter 10

Short but important.

* * *

Scared and confused, Kit sits on the curb to wait for Wally. Fighting back panic she thinks _Wally? Where are you?_ Instead of Wally, a mean looking man shows up obviously intent on capturing her. Kit's eyes widen and she starts to run but he gets her. Throwing her into a cage, he says in a scary voice "I've got you now little Kit. The boss will be pleased."

Scared stiff, Kit begins to scream. Her scream is quickly muffled with a net that's shot at her. By the time Wally arrives the car carrying Kit has already left. He asks a kid what happened. The kid looks at him and in a snotty voice says "You're not her real father. Why should I tell you?"

Meanwhile, in the net carrying Kit, the little redhead's hear pounds as she shakes with fear. She thinks desperately _Wally? Where are you?_ The car carries her to a scary looking castle. The man parks the car and carries the cage inside the castle.

Upon arriving inside the place, he opens the cage and removes the net. Carrying the net inside one of his huge meaty hands, the man marches into a room below the castle. He arrives in the room and throws the net down on the floor. When a muffled yell of pain is heard he laughs brutally causing Kit to shake more violently with fear.

* * *

When Wally arrives at home, he grabs his comm-link and calls everyone. Fighting fear, he shouts that Kit has been kidnapped. In his Flash costume he tells the League he needs all the back up he can get.

* * *

In a torture room a bound and gagged Kit looks around franticly as her captor begins to torment her. She's been beaten pretty badly when a new voice says "Stop! We want her alive. I sense power in this one. She could be a valuable asset to our group." Grinning evilly, he asks Kit if she got his letter.


	11. Chapter 11

Kit's eyes widen when she hears that. Her hate-filled green eyes look on the man who killed her father. When the gag is removed from her mouth she lets him have it. "You slimeball. What did my father ever do to you? Nothing. But YOU killed him. YOU killed the only family I had in the world. Just to make me suffer." Her father's killer laughs evilly noting that she's in a great amount of pain. "Yes. I, Slade, killed your Father. What are YOU going to do about it?" He puts her gag back on and tells her that he enjoys making her suffer. Then he puts the battered girl in the net.

Once Kit's back in the net, her captor grabs a cage and throws the net inside. They leave the cage behind to make their plan.

Kit, remembering her training, tries to shake the cage. Since she's wounded so badly, the only thing that moves is the net. After trying several times to at least budge the cage, Kit gives up. Feeling broken she thinks _Wally? Superman? Batman? Anybody? It's me Kit. I __**need**__ you._ She thinks this over and over before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Unbeknown to Kit, J'onn has recieved her mental call. He pinpoints her location as somewhere in Gotham. Flash brightens. "That helps somewhat. Where in Gotham is she?" He's told that something is interfering with his mental search and it's unknown exactly where Kit is. Flash decides to contact Batman on his comm-link and ask where she could be. Upon being told the best possibility, he races to it not knowing that it's Kit's location.


	12. Chapter 12

But before Flash races off to rescue Kit, Superman offers to serve as backup. The two heroes soon arrive at a creepy looking castle. Flash, upon seeing it, remarks that's Gotham architecture for you. The door to the castle's pretty thick so Superman breaks through it. Then the two heroes split up to look for Kit.

* * *

Superman ends up finding the two responsible for Kit's kidnapping. They notice him and futilely try to get away. But they both end up being captured by the Man of Steel. As he takes the criminals away, he finds himself wondering if Flash has found Kit yet.

* * *

Flash has been intently searching the castle for even the smallest sign of Kit. He enters a torture room in hopes that Kit's not there. Inside it he finds a cage with a net inside it. The net has what looks like a small lump inside. The sight makes Flash's heart leap to his throat. Could Kit be inside the net?

* * *

Superman, having put the two criminals in jail, decides to fly back to the castle where Flash is at. Even though he trusts his teammate, he figures his prescence can't hurt.

* * *

Flash gently removes the net from the cage and looks inside. To his shock he sees Kit. It's obvious that she's been wounded really badly. He gently removes the gag and bindings from her. Superman, having found Flash, smiles and says "Going to take her to the Medbay, Flash?"

* * *

Later, Flash is in the Watchtower's Medbay holding Kit in his arms. Green Lantern's eyes widen when he sees the state of the small girl. After the shock, he regains his composure. A sad-looking Flash gently places Kit on a gurney. When the gurney is rolled away, the Scarlet Speedster can be seen desperately trying to hold himself together.


	13. Chapter 13

Two-fer Thursday...I must be feeling generous.

* * *

In a haze of fear and pain, Kit fitfully tosses back and forth on the gurney. After trying several times to calm her down, J'onn finally decides to call Flash into the room. When Flash arrives in the room, the Martian Manhunter tells him it might help if he were to hold her hand.

The Fastest Man Alive puts his hand over Kit's and gently squeezes it. A weak voice says "Wally? Is that you?" Flash removes his mask and replies with "Yes, Kit. It's me. We redheads got to look out for each other, remember?"

Green eyes slowly focus on Wally's face. A small smile shows up on Kit's face at the sight of the familiar blue eyes. Kit says "I remember that Wally. But J'onn isn't a redhead." Smiling Wally tells her that he's an honorary redhead. This gets a giggle from Kit.

* * *

Kit now has all her wounds bandaged and is asleep in the Medbay. The founding seven are talking about the whole situation when a scream of "No!" is heard. Flash runs to the Medbay and when he gets there he says "Another bad dream Kit?" She nods, fear and tears showing in her green eyes.

Flash takes off his mask and tells her "It's O.K. You're safe now. Everything's going to be all right, Kit." A relieved smile appears on her face. Wally says "Try to get some rest, O.K?" In a small voice Kit asks if he can stay with her. Smiling he tells her that he'll stay with her because she's his little Kit. After Kit's eye's close, Wally puts on his mask.

* * *

As Kit sleeps in the Medbay, Flash watches her. When she wakes up, she thanks Wally for saving her. Smiling he tells her that he's a hero and saving people is what he does. Smiling Kit tells him "You'll always be my hero, Daddy." Flash can't help but smile back.

A knock is heard on the door to the room Kit's in. With an impish grin on her face, she calls out "Come in, come in, whoever you are." Superman enters the room and says that she sounds like she's healing well and asks if she's hungry. At the same time the two redheads say that they're starving. Kit looks at Flash and says "Jinx!" The Man of Steel grins as Flash glares at Kit.

After they finish hamburgers, fries, and rootbeer, Kit unjinxes Flash. The Scarlet Speedster asks why he can't jinx her. Grinning, she tells him that she just can. Then she asks "Can we go home now?"

* * *

Once the two redheads get home, Kit looks around franticly. Wally, noticing the small girl's actions, says "It's O.K. You're safe here. I'm here for you." Smiling hesitantly she tells him "Yeah, safe and sore." Wally's blue eyes meet Kit's green ones as he replies with "No. Safe and sound." Kit rolls her eyes and tells him that she meant what she said.

Then she walks off to get ready to go to bed. Later, Kit heads to the couch wearing a Flash nightie. It's been a long day for the little girl but she admits that she's afraid to go to sleep. Wally asks if it's because she's afraid that she'll have another nightmare. When Kit nods, he looks at her and says that he'll see what he can do about that.

Wally searches the house and comes back to Kit holding a teddy bear. When he sees Kit look at it skeptically, he tells her that a bedtime buddy might help her sleep better. Shrugging her shoulders, she asks if it has a name. When Wally tells her that it doesn't Kit says that she'll name it after him. Smiling, she soon falls asleep with Wally the bear close beside her. With her two Wallys by her side, Kit has her first nightmare-free slumber.


End file.
